1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security fastening structure of a base of a baby bed, more particularly one, which can make the baby bed relatively firm in an expanded in-use configuration, and will allow the baby bed to be easily changed into a folded configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a currently existing baby bed includes a main body 3, which comprises several upright rods 313 on the periphery. Each of the upright rods 31 has a foot member 32 secured on a lower end thereof. Connecting rods 33 are pivoted to the foot members 32 respectively at a first end thereof. The baby bed further includes a base member 34, and the connecting rods 33 are each pivoted to the base member 34 at a second end thereof.
The base member 34 has cavities 341 on a periphery thereof, and the second ends of the connecting rods 33 are received in the cavities 341 respectively. The base member 34 is equipped with a rotary handle 342 on an upper side thereof to fasten the connecting rods 33. And, a mattress 35 is positioned on the base member 34. The rotary handle 342 can be rotated between a fastening position and a loosening one. When the baby bed is in an expanded configuration, the connecting rods 33 will be in a laid-down position, and fastened by means of the rotary handle 342. After the rotary handle 342 is rotated to the loosening position, the connecting rods 33 can be pivoted downwards relative to the base member 34 so as to move the baby bed to a folded configuration.
The above baby bed is found to have a drawback: It takes relatively much labor to fold the baby bed; the user has to first turn the rotary handle 342 about the Y-axis to the loosening position, and next lift the rotary handle 342 in order for the baby bed to change into the folding configuration. In other words, the baby bed can't be used very conveniently, and therefore there is room for improvement.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a security fastening structure of a base of a baby bed to overcome the above problem.